


Dreaming about You

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Soulmates dream about each other. In their dreams they see the essence of who they are meant to be with. If they know their soulmate they see them as they are. Nico sees galaxies. Every night when she goes to bed twirling pastels and warmth greets her.





	Dreaming about You

Nico P.OV.  
“Come on Nico you know you have to come. If you skip another time it will just be rude and we won’t be able to excuse your absence.” Rolling my eyes I turn around to face my mom.  
“Oh because that would be so terrible, stuck up rich people knowing that I don’t want to go to some weird ass play date for teenagers while our parents talk about how rich and fantastic they are.” My parents involvement in PRIDE started around a year and a half ago and I have been able to get out of going to all meetings, balls, and any other event they have felt like throwing since then. I’d fake sick, make other plans, or wait til the last minute to write a paper to get out of going. Before now. It seems like my luck has run out and my evasion tactics are all exhausted. Before my mom can respond, more like yell at me, I sigh and continue.  
“But I understand that I can’t skip every meeting and at least Amy will be there.”  
She gives me a sympathetic look before saying, “About that, Amy has tennis tonight and she said it was going to run late so she won’t be able to make it. That’s why your father and I thought it would be a great night for you to go. You can make other friends and we know you won’t just spend the whole time talking to Amy. Please Nico this will be good for you, I have a great feeling about tonight.” Internally I groan at my mother for trying to make friends for me and at Amy for inadvertently ditching me. Outwardly I nod at my mom and turn around to go get ready for the night.  
I wish I didn’t have to go tonight. I wish I could just get some homework done and go to sleep. I love when I have the house to myself and I can just sleep. When I’m asleep is the only time that I get a glimpse of her. My soulmate. I’ve never met her in real life so I don’t get to fully see her but what I do get is more than enough to have hope. I see a mixed galaxie of pastel rainbow colors and a feeling of warmth surrounds me. I’m not sure I’m good enough for her but I hope one day I am. Someone so pure that they exude light and heat shouldn’t be paired with an antisocial goth like me, but I’m not going to complain.   
At school I get made fun of for being goth sometimes but most people stay away from me. They say that I’m a witch and I don’t mind, it keeps people from trying to talk to me. Sometimes I wish I had friends but then I remember that I’m the child of Tina and Robert Minoru, anyone trying to be my friend would just want to be friends with the daughter of the couple who founded Wizard. I’d rather be alone then have fake friends. Maybe my mom was right though, I could make friends tonight. Everyone in PRIDE is known for something so I doubt their kids would want me just because my parents are famous. I don’t want to have too much hope in case they are all stuck up and think that because their parents are rich it means they are great.   
Once I finish getting ready I get in the car where my mom spends the entire ride telling me how great it is that I’m finally going and how she doesn’t understand how I don’t know who these people are already since we all go to the same school. I don’t tell her that anytime they talk about PRIDE I block them out and I don’t even know who is in the group. I also don’t tell her that my school is big enough that I don’t even know half the people in my classes let alone my grade in general. Instead I pretend to listen to her and listen to the headphones that are hidden behind my hair. After a little while we get to the meeting place which is apparently the Wilder's’ house. Turns out I do know some of these people, I have a class with Alex Wilder and he never stops trying to start a conversation with me. I’m already thinking of ways to fake a stomach so I can leave.  
Taking a deep breath I get out of the car and prepare myself for a long night of pretending like I’m having a good time. Even if I don’t like these people I don’t want to be the cause of issues for my parents in this group. I’m not that horrible of a daughter. Thankfully when we walk inside all of the adults seem to be ready to go and start their meeting. I don’t even know if they noticed that I wasn’t Amy, that they had never met me before. When my parents walked off with them I tried to turn back around and go outside but out of nowhere Alex greeted me.  
“Hey! Nico I didn’t know you were coming over tonight. I was just coming to get Amy to see if she wanted to play video games with me but instead you are here. That’s great! I’ll show you to the guest house where all of us hang out while our parents brag about money or whatever it is they do. Come on.” With that he waved a hand at me to follow as he started walking. Looking around at the ginormous house I let myself think that maybe this won’t be too bad. Alex doesn’t seem awful, maybe a little more cheerful and excited then I’m used to, but not too bad.  
“Yeah that sounds good to me. And Amy has tennis tonight I guess so she won’t be coming over at all.” I muttered to him with a not completely fake smile on. Walking down a grand hallway I see a door that goes outside which Alex guides me out. We walk across the backyard which is of course immaculate until we get to a nice house which while small is still very impressive. Although it of course doesn’t have the same grand feel as our house with all of the technology going throughout. Sometimes I wouldn’t mind not having that all the time though, every now and then it would be nice to have some real time to myself with nothing else around me.  
As we get to the house he opens the door and has me go in first. I look around to see everyone there sitting all together on the floor. There are three girls and one boy. The boy and one of the girls, the one with purple hair, are sitting really close together and talking. It seems like nothing else going on around matters to them except their conversation. The other girls seem to be taking turns braiding each others hair. The younger girl has her hair done in two braids with a hat on top of her head. With her back to me is the final person, a blonde girl who looks pretty tall. I watch as her hair gets braided. The blonde so bright and shiny, it makes me want to touch it, to be able to reach out and tuck some behind her ear. And I don’t even know who she is or what the front of her looks like.  
“Hey guys looks like Amy won’t be able to make it tonight but her sister Nico was able to come.” Alex came up behind me and drew everyone's attention away from what they were doing to us. I give a quick smile with my mouth closed and throw up a hand in an awkward wave, silently greeting them. “Alright that is Chase right there and sitting next to him is Gert. Right now they are getting along, which for them being soulmates doesn’t seem to happen very often weirdly enough.” As Alex introduces them they both smile at me then glare at Alex when he implies they argue often. I wouldn’t have guessed they were soulmates just looking at them, he looks the typical jock with the dimple and muscles and she looks like an enthusiastic feminist with all of the pins on her jean jacket and purple hair. But then thinking about the way that they were both just looking at each other with such devotion and the fact that opposites attract I can totally see them being a good fit for each other.  
“And then over there with the hat is Molly and Karolina is the one with half of her hair currently braided.” Molly turns around to smile and say hi before scolding Karolina for trying to turn around as well. “Hey I only have a little bit left to do of ur hair. I don’t want you to move your head around too much and ruin this. You have so much hair I don’t want to rebraid all of this when I’m so close to finishing!” Karolina just laughs and says ok before sticking a hand up in the air to wave and, still laughing yells out, “Hi Nico so nice to finally meet you! Amy and Alex always talk about you.” Awkwardly turning to me Alex says that that is not true at all. “Maybe Amy says stuff about you sometimes but besides the fact that we have a class together I don’t really know you.” I nod and try to laugh a little before walking over to sit on the couch.  
I feel very awkward sitting over here by myself, but I couldn’t just go over to where they are all sat together hanging out. They seem really close and I don’t know if they will be able to fit me in. I feel a pang of regret as I think that they seem pretty nice and not at all what I thought they would be like. If I had come to these meetings with my parents in the first place then I would fit in with them as well. I wonder how Amy fits in here, if her being here would help me ease into the group any. I get rid of those thoughts because she's not here, she ditched me for a stupid sport and now I’m here talking to a bunch of people that I don’t know. The best part is Alex went and started to play on his laptop so I can’t even talk to him.   
“Hey! I’m Karolina, I didn’t get a chance to say hi earlier because of Molly so I wanted to introduce myself. Also you seemed kind of lonely so I wanted to come over and talk to you. Unless you don’t want to talk to me or you don’t want to be my friend because I can totally leave you alone. Just please say something.” Sitting down next to me was the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen before. I could get lost in her ocean eyes. And I almost did until I noticed that she was talking to me. “Uh yeah no you can totally stay. I just didn’t want to get in anyone’s way. You all seem to have your little groups and Alex has his laptop I guess.” God she’s making me so nervous I don’t even know how to talk right now.   
Laughing she replied “Oh yeah he doesn’t really seem to understand that he can actually hang out with us. Surprisingly when our parents made us hang out we really became friends. We all wanted to meet you too of course. What with Amy talking about how awesome you are and then Alex saying that every time he tried to talk to you in class you blow him off.” I awkwardly laugh and respond “Yeah see I didn’t know that his parents were part of PRIDE I thought he was just some weird kid trying to talk to me.” She looks at me with a confused look on her face “So did you not know who any of us where?”  
Blushing slightly I admit “Yeah honestly I figured you would all be annoying and stuck up rich kids. I know I’m not supposed to judge a book by its cover or you know judge without even knowing who you are and who your parents are but I’ve had people use me before so it takes me a little while to open up to people. And now I know that you guys seem pretty cool then I’ll probably be around more often than never.” She smiled at me and said “Yeah I think you should. And here if you ever want to be around someone to just talk or anything let me give you my number.” After that she held her hand out for me to give her my phone. I unlocked it and opened the messaging app then gave it to her.   
“Alright and I texted myself so I have your number as well. In case I need it. For reasons.” She winked at me and gave me my phone back. I didn’t look at it before I put it back in my pocket, I was too busy looking at her and trying to recover from her wink. “Hey guys come hang out with all of us so we can all get to know Nico and she can get to know us. Well at least me, I’m pretty awesome!” Laughing Karolina said “Yeah you are pretty awesome.” Then she turned to me and said “Come on let’s go hang out with the whole group.” Nodding slightly I said, “Sure.” I took a deep breath and followed her lead to go sit on the floor by everyone else, Alex having put his laptop away finally.  
After sitting there and talking to all of them for two hours I realized that somehow this group of vastly different people became really close and while they might not hang out all the time they always have each other’s backs. You could definitely tell that Gert and Molly are sisters but Karolina and Molly are best friends and almost have their own language. Chase and Gert are a very weird match but they undoubtedly love each other and understand that no matter what they will always be together. And Alex is super smart but not in your face about it which is why him and Amy being really close makes sense. I wonder where I will fit in with them, but I’m not worried about not having them as friends.   
One thing I know for sure leaving this PRIDE meeting is that Karolina is a vibrant person who has the same beauty inside and out and I want to be friends with her for as long as I can. Thinking about the night I walk into the house and go to Amy’s room to talk about how right she was that they were awesome people. Opening her door I realize that she already went to bed after her extra tennis practice. Deciding to just talk to her about it in the morning I follow her lead and get ready for bed. Still thinking about Karolina I fall asleep with a smile on my face.   
Pastel colors swarm by me and warmth rushes throughout my body. There she is my soulmate once again with her back facing me. Taunting me with being so close, yet so far out of my reach. Being so real in shape but so abstract in color and feelings. All of a sudden the colors start to mute, I start to worry but the warmth floods me in tenfold. Pastel becomes cream and golden. All of a sudden my dream girl turns around. Holy shit is all I can think. Perfect ocean eyes greet me from a smiling face. My soulmate is Karolina.   
Jolting awake my eyes fly open and I try to catch my breath. My phone buzzes and I reach out blindly trying to find it on my nightstand. I unplug it and look at the screen, there’s a text from a contact that I never set. It’s Karolina with a rainbow and a heart next to it. My hands shake as I open the message. ‘Please tell me that you saw me like I saw you.’

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read the comics, but I watched the show and loved it. I'm not very good at writing but it is fun so I decided to make an account on here because why not. Also sorry I noticed I have a tendency to make everyone appear really happy for no reason. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
